This relates in general to foldable, or collapsible chairs, and more particulary, to foldable beach chairs.
Various types of folding chairs and stools are common in the prior art, which are designed to fold up into a rectangular structure, or which involve a complex folding mechanism which renders them heavy and of an inconvenient shape for carrying on foot, or by bicycle or motor bike.
It is, accordingly, the principal object of this invention to provide a foldable, or collapsible chair of improved design. A more particular object of the invention is to provide a collapsible or foldable chair which is light weight, readily foldable and readily set up to form a rigid structure capable of supporting an adult person in sitting position. Another object of the invention is to provide a chair which can be collapsed into a longitudinal configuration of limited cross-sectional dimension which readily fits into a tubular carrying case which can easily be carried by a pedestrian or a person riding a bicycle or motor bike.
These and other objects of the invention are attained in a simple folding chair of the present invention which comprises a frame of aluminum or other rigid material which supports fabric or plastic back and seat rests with their edges disposed between two pairs of supports which are hingedly connected. In open position with the seat substantially horizontal, the backrest comprises a pair of telescoping tubular supports at its opposite edges. The latter, which are telescopically compacted to their shortest legnths, are connected by a pair of X-pivoted braces which are held in open relation by a brace at the base comprising a pair of scissor-like blades, the inner ends of which are snapped together to form a linearly-extended bar, and the outer ends of which are pivoted to the lower ends of the X-pivoted braces. The seat portion, which in open position, is extended in a substantially horizontal plane which forms an angle of slightly greater than 90 degrees with the backrest, comprises a pair of tubular seat supports on opposite edges, which are held apart at the front end by a horizontally disposedy brace, similar to that at the base of the backrest, having scissor-like blades with their ends snapped together in linear relation, and their outer ends pivoted to the underside of the tubular seat supports.
Inasmuch as the chair is designed primarily for beach use, it is supported in the sand or on the ground by two pairs of short leg stumps which project downwardly from opposite ends of the tubular seat supports. It is contemplated that if a chair of conventional height is desired, separate tubular legs can be provided which fit over and have their upper ends locked into place on each of the short leg stumps.
Small chains connected on opposite sides between the tubular supports of the backrest and the seat rest provide stability when the chair is open.
In order to fold up the chair of the present invention to its carrying position, the backrest is first rotated forward to close it against the seat rest. The telescoping tubular supports on opposite edges of the backrest are extended longitudinally, causing the X-pivoted braces to collapse together approaching parallel relation. Simultaneously, the inner ends of the scissor-like base braces, adjacent the front and rear of the seat rest, are rotated apart pivotally, to assume positions approximately parallel to the collapsed X-pivoted braces. When this operation has been completed, the frame, including the fabric or plastic covering, will have been collapsed into a narrow elongated configuration, which, in the presently disclosed embodiment, will fit into a tubular carrying case about 6 inches in inner diameter and 22 inches long.
Because the folding chair of this invention can be collapsed to fit into a tube in the manner described, it is adapted for ease of carrying, on a motorcycle, or bicycle, or by a walker. At a desired sitting place on the beach, at a picnic or athletic event, it is readily set up to form a substantially rigid, confortable seat with backrest.
Other objects, features and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art after a detailed study of the specification hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings.